1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the broadcast media systems and more particularly, to the integration of textual messages within broadcast media signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some broadcast television signals include close captioned text messages. The text messages sometimes appear at the bottom of a television display during movies, news casts and other productions. The closed captions generally correspond to words that are spoken in the production and typically appear and disappear coincident with the spoken words. The usefulness of closed captioned text messages may be limited by a user's ability to read the text on a television display and to remember the text message after it disappears.